The Saiyan afterlife
by Fate Vione
Summary: A continueation to the defaet of Kienzo thingy. They're all dead and go to heaven. Please R@R It's really cool.


THE SAIYAN AFTER LIFE

CHAPTER 1

The dust from the explosion had cleared and not one of the z fighters nor the humans that helped were left on earth alive. In the next dimension however all were present. " Were are we? Is this the other world that you were talking about Lilly?" Asked Goku Jr.

" To tell you the truth I don't know Goku Jr. This place doesn't look like the place I've seen behind Bulma in all those visions that I had." The room was huge and looked kind of like a ballroom. It had a dome look to it and had a glass roof. Even Vegeta was surprised by its wondrous beautiful appearance.

" That's because it's not the place you've seen before." A lady's voice filled the air. " It's a place of no returning the planets you've come from. One of the last stops on the tour of your lives."

" Who said that? Show your-self." Vegeta said spinning around in a circle looking in all directions. A shadow of a human appeared on the floor and as the people turned to look at it a woman in a leopard dress appeared in front of them. 

" Do not be afraid Vegeta. I am one of the spirits that watch over the dead."

" Well if this isn't heaven then it must be...**HELL! **But we haven't done anything wrong why would we be here?!?!" Lilly said half freaking out. 

" Calm your-self Lilly this is not hell. Just think of this as a level between the two, heaven and hell. I not only judge whether you go to heaven, I decide what level." 

" What do you mean which level? I didn't know there were levels to heaven and Hell." Lilly said kind of sarcastically.

" Well there are only two Levels of hell really. You have the normal hell and the hell of the eternally tortured. But you can learn that from your friend."

" Who do you mean? What friend?" Lilly said showing a little fear, afraid that she might be talking about one of their enemies.

" She's talking about me Lilly." A young woman emerged though as a ghost showing it-self to a human. She had long black hair that hung down from under a metal helmet with white feather wings that covered her face. She wore a lose white nee-long dress with gold straps holding it on. Around her waist was a brown fabric strap. Connected to the strap by a chain was a long worrier sword like the one her brother carried. On her feet she wore mid-calf gold boots with two daggers tucked carefully in them.

" Koron.... is that really you!" Vegeta asked his heart hoping to hear the answer yes.

" You still recognize me big brother. Yes its me. I've come to take you home **with _me_ **this time. Oh how I've missed you." She walked over to Vegeta her eye's filling with tears. " I've come to take you to the saiyan after life with me, if you are found worthy that is."

" What do you mean found worthy?"

" To get into the saiyan after life you must be not only good but brave and have done a great deal to do something for the world you came from. You must also be a saiyan or a family member of one."

" Shall we proceed in the tail then?" The first woman said.

" Yes, They are ready." Koron said turning to the woman. 

" Koron wait! I don't think I can get in!" Vegeta said trying to get her to stop the trail by the urgency in his voice. 

" Don't worry Vegeta, you'll get in. I promise." She said turning around with one of those Bulma smiles on her face. She turned to see Lilly and her Brothers. " You must be the one Bulma was talking about. Hey why the long face kiddo?"

" We're not true saiyans. If only saiyans can get in that means we'll have to say goodbye to the others forever." Thinking about the subject forced her eyes to fill with tears. Not being able to hold back anymore she started crying openly. Maddrid trying to comfort her knelt down and hugged her as silent tears of his own rolled down his cheeks. Satoru soon joined them. Though he hadn't known them as long as they had he knew he would still miss them.

" Lilly " she bent down and looked her in the eye. " Everything will be alright." Lilly dried her tears and stood up.

" It is time! Bring forth the first saiyan!" Lilly and the brothers wanted to go last as to spend as much time as they could with Vegeta and the others. " I see here that you are the children of Kienzo, the former ruler of Zi-bak. Is this true?"

" Yes ma'am." The three said almost simultaneous.

" Says here that you not only beat off financel but your own father as well in order to save the world. If this is true then you may enter with the others."

" What?!?! But we're not saiyans! We only have this blood because our biological grandfather did it to himself. How are we be considered saiyans?" Maddrid shouted to her confused. 

" But **you** were born like this weren't you?"

" Yes"

" Then your a saiyan. You may leave If you wish." The woman disappeared as fast as she had come and the z fighters were left alone.

" Did you hear that Lilly, Satoru, and Maddrid can stay with us forever!!" Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. shouted at the same time. Lilly and Satoru ran over to rejoin their friends. All the children dance around in a circle. Getting disy they all fell to the ground and laughed. Maddrid walked over to the adults who at the time were watching the children dance and fall over and over.

" Children. Always making the best of any situation. I envy them so. I wonder if I was like that at their age." Maddrid said scratching his head.

" You mean you don't remember your childhood?" Koron said her head turning towards him the minute he finished.

" Well not really the one thing I can really remember was when My mother said her last words to Lilly and me. I was hit on the head and I can't really remember anything before that. After that I wasn't really a child anymore. I had to take care of my sister and me, so I had to grow up real quick. I'm not complaining or anything, If it was a chose between being a kid or raising my sister I would chose my sister."

" Well we better get going before the portal closes."

" What portal?"

" The one that leads to the saiyan after life." She said turning her back to them and walking down the hall. " Lilly, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Satoru come on. We're leaving."

The children came running up to Koron and fallowed her into the shadows. " Come on you guys" The kids yelled back.

At the portal everyone stopped. It looked just like a normal doorway except all you could see through it was white fog. " Its time. Stay close. If you get lost in here you'll never be able to come back." Koron said entering the portal. 

" Should we follow her Maddrid?" Lilly asked her eye's full of curiosity. 

" Well of course we should." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. " That was my sister Koron, I practically raised her from the time she was an infant. She knows what she's doing." He crossed his arms and walked straight into the portal. 

The children stayed looking at each other then at the portal. " Great-Grandpa Vegeta wait for us!!!" Vegeta Jr. said as they all ran into the portal. Once he could reach him Vegeta Jr. reached out for Vegeta's hand. Seeing that he was clearly scared of what was on the other side, Vegeta reached back and took his hand surprising all the z fighters.

" Don't worry. It can't be that bad. Even if it is we'll make it through as long as we have each other." He said turning to see his face. Koron turned in surprise at what her own brother had said. Last time she saw him the only ones that could make him go soft like that was her, Bulma, and his son, Trunks. 

" Well, I'll be darned. He really did change since I saw him." She whispered to Herself so that no one else could hear her. ' Vegeta. Your actions never could be predicted. Perhaps that Lilly did open up your heart to someone besides me, Patches, Bulma or Trunks.'

" How much further Princess Koron?" Goku Jr. asked,

" Not much longer now. Lets see.. we're here." A bright light blinded all, all except Koron that is. When the others regained their sight they saw green hills, lush trees, meadows of wild flowers, and among all was the people. Young girls and woman sat on blanket making headdresses out of wild flowers and young males played and spared with one another in the fields.

" This is where we live now?" Lilly asked in amazement.

" Yes." Koron answered, leaning down to whisper in her ear. " And I think there's someone who's dieing to meet you."

" Who?" She asked in excitement.

" Come. I'll show you. You too big bro." She hooked her arm around his and dragged him off in the direction of the houses. She hadn't done that in years since she was in training with him. " Come on! Come on!! Faster!! I know you can go faster then that!"

As they entered the town all the citizens bowed and cheered. " Koron, What's up?" Vegeta asked.

" We've been waiting for your arrival, but most of all one person." They ran through the streets. Lilly, on her toes, had to run at full speed to keep up.

" Wait for me!" She called out. Koron blushed forgetting that the young demi-Saiyan wasn't fast enough to keep up, and they slowed their speed.

" Sorry Lilly. Come on I'll give you a lift, we have to get there before our guest gets worried."

" Al right." Lilly climbed on her back and then she took hold of his arm again, Dragging him through the streets.

" We're here!! How do you like Home Bro.?" They stood before a large marble building. The front was open, a roof being held up by large marble pillars.

"This is the palace?"

" Yeah. I tried to copy moms plans as much as possible. She left me the plans for the old castle on Vegeta-sei, you know? I've added a few things though. Van added things from the castle in fanalia. This isn't all I wanted to show you through."

" Well what did you want to show us?"

The surprise or should I say surprises are inside. Come on!" She dragged them through one corridor after another. Finally they arrived at a door. " Inside you'll find what I wanted to show you."

Vegeta looked nervously from his younger sister to the door. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. " Koron Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

" No big bro. This is who you think it is. She's really here,..To stay."

Before them stood a blue haired Woman, dressed in a long flowing gown witha slit going up to the thigh under saiyan armor. By her side was a lavender haired boy in a saiyan outfit and in his arms was a blue haired girl, no more then three.

" Hey, Vegeta." The woman said.

" Bulma, is it really you?"

" Yes. we're all here." She said almost crying. She suddenly turned sarcastic. " You kept me waiting for a long time you know!"

" Sorry ,but we're together now." She ran into his arms, surprisingly to her he hugged her back. " We'll never have to part again either." He whispered in her ear.

Lilly walked over to where the new boy stood. " Hey. You look familiar. Do you know Prince Vegeta?"

" Yeah, I guess you could say that."

" I'm Lilly."

" Oh, I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

" Trunks VEGETA BRIEFS?!"

"Yeah."

" You mean you're related to Prince Vegeta?!" Trunks nodded. " I'm sorry I never got to see you before, I didn't know." She bowed keeping her gaze on the floor. ' He's royalty! What a fool I was!'

" No please. Don't do that. You brought our family back together, if any thing I should be bowing to you." Lilly rose.

" Who's that in your arms?"

" This is my little sister Bra. She kinda fall asleep waiting for father to arrive."

" Sorry, that's my falt. I wasn't as fast as Princess Koron or your dad."

" No biggy. My mom really wants to meet you any way. She tells me she helped you defeat another threat to the earth."

" Yeah."

" You must be pretty strong for a five year old."

" No, I haven't even become a super saiyan yet. Hey how did you know I was five?!"

" I've been training under my aunt. Huh?" Vegeta walked over to them. He stood in front of them for a moment. Lilly bowed and Trunks bowed his head ever so slightly. " Hello father. We've waited for you."

" I know, sorry to keep you waiting." Trunks head snapped up straight.

" Are you feeling alright father?"

" Of course." ~' I've changed Trunks. I know I used to never really show anybody how I felt about any of you. especially you and your mother and sister, but all that has changed. I'm not ashamed of you now nor have I ever been in the past. In fact I've always been very proud of you.'~

~ ' Dad You really mean that?~'

~ ' of course. I see you've been training.'~

~ ' Aunt Koron taught me.


End file.
